


Childhood Lost

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was eight years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Lauren held her father’s Samuraizer out in front of her, her hand shaking slightly. She tried to keep it steady as she began to channel her will and energy into drawing the elaborate symbol. Every single gesture had to be perfect and precise. One flaw and it would all be useless.

She finished the first line, and it was growing harder to continue drawing the sealing symbol. She was so tired. It was taking so much energy.

She barely managed to complete the first motion, and the room was starting to spin a little. She tried to make the next stroke, but then everything went black.

She was eight years old.

*

She could make more of the symbol now. She should be, anyway. She saw no one except for her trainer, did nothing except practice the symbol and then try to recover from the drain of using it. There was nothing else in her life. No friends, no family. Just her, and her father’s Samuraizer, and her thoughts.

Lauren could feel her symbol power getting stronger. Every time she practiced, she could channel more of it within her. Her arms didn’t shake as much - her movements as she put all of her symbol power into it were sharper.

She thought of her brother, who was giving up as much as she was so that she could learn the symbol, and finish the battle.

She was eleven years old.

*

“I won’t!” she yelled, and she dropped her father’s Samuraizer to the floor. “I can’t do this any longer. I want to leave!”

“You can’t,” Tanba said harshly. “You have a duty to your family, to protect the world.”

“I want my own life!”

“You are the only one who can do this,” Tanba said. “Pick up your Samuraizer. Complete the training.”

Lauren collapsed onto the floor, trying not to cry. She had been working on this all day. She wanted... she wanted so much. She wanted to go outside, have a normal life. Get the chance to have friends.

She thought of Jayden, of Serena, and of what her life could have been. She should get to be in school. She should have friends. She should have anything besides endless training, both in swordplay and on the symbol.

She should have so many things.

Would have so many things, if it wasn’t for the Nighlocks. And only she could stop them.

“Pick it up,” Tanba said again. “Now, finish the symbol.”

Lauren made it three-quarters of the way through the symbol this time before she fainted.

She was fourteen years old.

*

“Your brother’s team is active,” Tanba told her.

“I’m not finished yet,” Lauren whispered. She was getting better at making the symbol, could complete it most of the time. But it wasn’t perfect yet. She couldn’t be sure that she would finish when it came time for the final battle.

She’d hoped that Jayden would never have to fight. She’d worked so hard so that he wouldn’t have to. She should have been better. Now he was in danger, all because of her.

She hadn’t been good enough. Hadn’t mastered the symbol quickly enough.

It was her fault.

Picking up her Samuraizer, she began again.

She was twenty years old, but it no longer mattered. Every day now was on borrowed time.


End file.
